So Far, Yet So Close
by LikeBananasDo
Summary: A romantic Angela finds herself wanting those two together. Maybe it isn’t even all that hard. This is fluff, people. Just trying something new. Even though this is B/B, Angela is mentioned a lot. CHAP ONE UP.


**Title: So Far, Yet So Close  
Author's Note: Just trying something new here. It's a little more fluffy than I'm used to. But I wanted to write an easy read, so I hope that it worked. And, errors, please notify me if you catch some.  
Summary: A romantic Angela finds herself wanting those two together. Maybe it isn't even all that hard.**  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is he tall?"

"Yes."

"I mean, over the top?"

"No."

"Is he handsome?"

"Yes."

"Blonde?"

"Brown."

"Blue eyed?"

"Brown."

"Booth?"

"Angela!"

Clearly, the artist was in the mood for a good game of 'who is it', because her friend had been dating a mystery guy and she didn't even reveal the tiniest thing about him. Now it was serious time and she was about to fire another ten thousand questions. With a soft thud, Angela Montenegro dropped her stack of files on Brennan's desk and placed her hand on her hips, illustrating she wasn't about to leave soon. Brennan heaved a frustrated sigh. She's known Angela long enough to expect another waterfall of questions.  
"Open the gate, honey. Just tell me everything I need to know about this dude and I'll leave you alone. I mean, for the rest of the day, of course." Angela offered, knowing Brennan would grab the chance to walk away with both hands.  
"Ugh," Brennan let out, glancing at her watch for the seventh time that day, "Where is Booth? He said he would drop me off at home."  
Angela smirked and Brennan realised she just pleased her friend. "Oh, so now you're longing for some Booth?"  
"Not 'longing', Ange. I need him to drop me off at home, as I said before. Sweets was right, you desperately need to do something about your tendencies to always think sexually."  
"That was a lame attempt to push off the 'girl talk' on to me, Bren, and you know that." Angela pointed out. "Just give me his name and address and I'll get out of here."  
"Why do you need his name and address? You're mostly only interested in external appearances."  
Angela raised her finger warningly. "Hey, sweetie, you don't shoot down your friends and say they're superficial. I am all heart, for your information."  
Brennan took a brief moment to check if she registered that statement correctly. "When...have I called you 'superficial'? I'm merely stating a fact. And I'm not giving you his address. His name would be acceptable, though."  
"Fine. I'll take whatever you have. Name."  
"Christopher Terrance."  
Angela arched her eyebrows. "Christopher? Sounds like an intelligent guy." As soon as she spoke the words, excitement coloured her features and she clapped her hands together in pure feminine glee. "Oh, I bet he's unbelievably intriguing."  
"He is. Very."Finally, Brennan's face could break out into a tiny smile.  
"So, you think you've finally found someone who fulfils your biological urges *and* connects with you, emotionally?"  
Brennan stopped in her tracks, and thought of that. "No." she replied at last, shrugging as if she didn't care. But contrary to popular belief, she did. And there she put her mask on again. "It's scientifically proven that when you meet someone who's on the same folio-"  
"-page, sweetie.."  
"...page," Brennan corrected herself, "...physically, then there's nothing else to consider." Brennan fell silent, knowing that all the excuses she threw at Booth – or any other male who seemed interested in her love life – were coming to an end, and her jargon words too. She hated it. Not being able to control and twist a statement that much she could make her own truth of it.  
"You don't seem to believe yourself." Angela calmly perceived, as she patiently watched Brennan plop down on her chair, her eyes only drawing her confusion; her inability to find herself within the scientist. "How are you going to convince me that you're not looking for that famous happy end, when you don't even believe yourself?"  
"Pursuing a 'famous happy end' would be equivalent to wanting to find a partner you are emotionally connected with, someone who knows everything about you and knows how to make you feel..." Brennan searched, but her incapacity to voice her feelings were so rough at this point; even though she evolved so much since the last time her heart was left broken.  
"Loved." She nearly missed Angela's word, and wanted to wave it off. Angela gave her a look. "Don't you deny it, honey. It's going to save us both a hell of a lot of time. Whether you want to feel it in the 'love' way or not, you want to feel that thing people feel. And you will."  
Brennan exhaled, leaning back in her chair, as she finally caught a glimpse of her partner rushing towards her office.  
"Bones!" His voice resounded through the large lab, and seemed to float into her office, where a grinning Angela rose to make room for Booth. "I'm sorry I'm late. Your amazing father taught my son a little trick, and I'm not happy with that." His tie was undone and taken off, so everyone could notice the gigantic orange stain that had settled itself on his usual plain white undershirt.  
"Then why didn't you go home and change? It seems like you have tons of other white shirts." Brennan simply noted.  
Angela giggled, crossing her arms. "Yeah, you do wear a lot of white, Booth. What's up with that? Some kind of bet?"  
Booth spun around, shot her a quick smile, "Hi Angela," His smile vanished again and turned to seriousness. "I'm a cop. Cops don't wear stuff other than ties and shirts."  
"You got that flashy tie, and the cocky belt buckle, right?" Angela responded, "Why not try a flashy shirt?"  
Booth grimaced, then turned back to Brennan. "You coming?"  
Brennan was rather amused by the short conversation Booth and Angela shared, but now she got the fact he was waiting for her so she quickly grabbed her purse and slipped on her coat. "Yeah."

Angela almost felt offended, when Booth and Brennan trudged out of Brennan's office. The two now seemed to have attention to everything but the things around them, it was almost as though they got lost in their own little orbit. Momentarily, Angela found herself longing for a minute of that moment, and her thoughts wandered back to her previous lover.

"Oh." she muttered, when she reminded herself that for once, it wasn't about her. She had plans, to get those two together, but as she saw Booth putting an arm around her, she concluded that perhaps...it wouldn't be all that hard.

She smiled, collecting her stuff to head home, whilst softly singing, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

_So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this one's not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far, we are, so close_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Author's Note: I hope you liked the first chapter! Reviews are greatly appreciated. In fact, they make me want to write more, and soon.**


End file.
